The Promise
by lennawynter
Summary: Sesshomaru made a promise to Rin always look over her and her family, and so far he's kept that promise. But when he goes on his annual check up of Rin's descendant, Haruhi. But when a shockingly familiar face pops up at Haruhi's prestigious school, with no memory of who Sesshomaru is, or who she is: he may have gotten more than he bargained for.
1. Suspicion

**The Promise**

**Chapter I: Suspicion**

**I own neither Inuyasha nor Ouran High School Host Club. I do own OC's and my plot.**

**This story is a cross over but does not have crossover couples (or at least none that I've planned for – but hey, sometimes fanfic's have a mind of their own).**

After a full year, I finally can see her. I looked around, _what a disconcerting school…_

It was pink - extravagantly pink, with mostly western architecture. I have seen similar building structures on my visits to Europe. How disappointing: it didn't used to be like this, so influenced is the elite of this country by others culture. I sighed in the wind; I've become so nostalgic in my old age.

The wind; I looked to the sky. Gently, it brushed through my hair, caressed around my body. A peace I've found in this era. No wars, no death. One barters through wealth and prestige – both of which I have much – such a boring world it has become.

Children start to pour in; some glance at me and some comment, but most are too indulged in their pathetic lives to notice. I took a low breath; the faint demonic and overwhelmingly human stench mingling together in these hybrid children – years of close extinction resulting in the necessary breeding of yokai and humans. Over the years, most are too human to even be considered hanyo.

A child stumbled into me and fell. "Hey!" His petulant voice rang in my ear, "At least apologize."

I ignored him; he was nothing to deserve my confession. I walked away – I had only one objective to be in this wretched stink of teenage hormones. My promise must be fulfilled, and then I will leave.

~CHANGE~

"What a rude guy!" Kaoru exclaimed, helping out his fallen brother.

"Who is he, anyway?" Tamaki stared at the man's back, "He looks too old to go to this school."

"That's right," Kyoya nudged his glasses higher, "If I'm correct – and I usually am – that man is the elusive owner of the Yagami Companies."

"Really? Wow!" Honey stared wide-eyed at the man, "He owns most of the western real estate, and has major holdings in almost every company!"

"Indeed, the Ootori has many relations with them, going back many generations." Kyoya looked to Tamaki, "In fact all our families are entwined with his."

"Even so, it's no excuse to be impolite." Hikaru dusted his trousers off.

"Hey, guys. What happened?" Haruhi came up to them, noticing Hikaru's disheveled appearance.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, running toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here." She said plainly.

Tamaki patted her head and leaned down to her face, "Yeah, but yesterday you said you were sick!" He felt her forehead, and then proceeded to open her eye as wide as it could go.

Haruhi slapped his hands away, "I was, but it went away last night."

"Still, you should get rest if you were sick," Honey tugged on her sleeve and smiled brightly, "Right, Takashi?"

Mori nodded, but said little.

"No, really guys I'm fine. I just must have had one of those twenty-four-hour things." Haruhi shrugged, and continued to walk to the school, "Come on, I'm gonna be late for class."

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru started, taking one of her arms, "You'll never guess who we met…." Kaoru continued, taking her other.

"Hey! Stop touching Haruhi!" Tamaki rushed after them.

Kyoya ignored them, glancing at the direction that the man went. _I wonder what he's doing here_.

"Kyo-chan," Honey got serious, "It's odd that Yagami is here. I remember hearing that he is rarely even in Japan. Usually he's doing business in Europe or America."

Kyoya nodded, "It certainly doesn't sit well. We'll have to keep an eye out."

~CHANGE~

"Oh, so I see, the man just walked away, with no apologies or anything?" One girl said, looking intensely sympathetic.

"That's what Hikaru and Kaoru told me." Haruhi poured tea into the girls' cups.

"How impolite!" Another said, voice going into a shrill shriek.

"You know, I saw a man going to the administration's office, I asked my friend who was over there and she said he wanted to see the headmaster. It's probably the same guy." Another told the others, who greedily listened.

"I wonder what he's doing here." The first girl questioned.

"Who knows..." Haruhi smiled, "How 'bout some cake?"

"Of course!" The three girls squealed.

Haruhi looked around the room as she went to get the cakes, noticing a disappearance: Odd, Kyoya's not here.

~CHANGE~

Huh, that man's still here? Kyoya glanced at the man sitting oh so gracefully on a couch outside the headmasters office.

Kyoya could tell he was impatient, and getting angrier with every passing second. The man was truly impressive, with a long, lithe body – surprisingly foreboding – and graceful, slender features. His face could have been described as beautiful, if not for the piercing glare that contradicted an almost feminine appearance.

The man's tall form lounged elegantly over the pillows, and if one was not paying attention one would probably have thought him to be relaxed. But Kyoya saw the small movement of his long fingers, tapping an irked rhythm and the dangerous glint in his golden brown eyes. Kyoya had heard that Yagami was a formidable opponent, most didn't dare go against him – and yet, it was still not known what his company actual did. Sure, Kyoya figured his company was in real estate, even his family had to go through Yagami in order to buy land. But other than that, it's unknown what his company is doing having shareholders in almost every company, or what he does out of the country –

"Boy." The deep voice interrupted Kyoya's thoughts, "Stop staring."

Kyoya was surprised at how he had let his mind wonder, he said nothing though, just turned his head to look outside the window. Out of his peripherals, he saw the man follow his gaze, and for a second Kyoya thought he saw the man soften, "The wind has stopped." He said it so quietly, Kyoya barely heard it. Kyoya noticed then the arms of the tree's had stopped moving. _What an odd thing to comment on_.

Stealing himself, Kyoya turned to him, boldly asking, "Why are you here?"

The man remained impassive, but answered, "I do not need to explain myself to someone such as you."

_Arrogant bastard_, Kyoya thought, his anger spiking at the man's obvious disdain. The door to the office, and the secretary came out, "Ah, Mr. Yagami. The headmaster is sorry for this, but he's just got an emergency call from his wife and had to go home."

The man snorted, and pushed past the secretary, "Sir! You can't go in there!"

"If that insolent lowlife is too terrified to speak to me, he should not have wasted my time." The man's calm voice was oddly menacing, and Kyoya walked forward to listen to what Yagami would do.

"Oh, Kyoya! You shouldn't be here, aren't you supposed to be at your charming club?" The secretary smiled nervously, closing the door tightly before Kyoya could get a good look inside.

"Yes, of course." He smiled enchantingly back, hoping to get a little information out the woman "I just dropped by to get the paperwork for this month."

"Didn't you come by last week for that?" She laughed, clearly set at ease, "Here I'll get it for you."

"Thank you." In truth, he had come last week for the paperwork, but it was a good excuse to come and spy on the unexpected visitor. "I hope the headmaster is alright."

"Oh, yes, that…" She glanced at the door. "It's fine, just some business about the school, something about one of our students I think. Just don't go spreading that around." She laughed at her own preposterous request as if he would share his information until the absolute best moment.

A student? Perhaps we're getting a new transfer – although, he doesn't seem like the father type. Perhaps he has business with one of their parents. Kyoya shrugged, his curiosity was piqued but he had much more important items on his itinerary than a single arrogant aristocrat.

~CHANGE~

"Hey, I'm going home early, I'm not feeling well." Haruhi announced when the last guest left.

"Aww! We were going to talk about the theme for next week's fundraiser festival. I want to do the Feudal Era theme!" Tamaki whined.

The twins nudged Tamaki out of the frame, "We understand. You just go home and rest."

"Yeah, you need to be well for our festival!" Honey waved from his perch on Mori's shoulder.

"See you, tomorrow." Haruhi waved back, _Kyoya never came_.


	2. Between

**Chapter 2: Between**

**A/N: There may be questions about Sesshomaru's life and what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome and the others but I promise everything will be explained – sooner or later.**

"What do you plan to do once you find him?" The little man cowered in his chair, looking at the languidly sat man across his desk.

The man stood up, and gave the headmaster a withering gaze.

"I-I don't wish to see him harmed, he's a very smart – a very promising boy." The headmaster stumbled, deflating as he expended all his built up courage; both glad and terrified Yagami was leaving.

He paused, "No harm will come to the child."

Oddly, the headmaster believed his words, there was a sense of sincerity, a seriousness that spread from Yagami – after all the man had no reason to lie. He walked out. The headmaster gave a sigh of relief, and got his phone out, "Sir? Yagami just came by."

"What did he say?"

"He's after the scholarship student. The one your son drafted in his club. I told him where he resides, and I asked what he planned."

"Did you find out what it was?"

"No, he just said he wouldn't harm him."

"Yagami certainly is an odd one. No one really knows what he plans."

"Do you think he'll extort or harm the child?" An anxiety rang true.

"No. Yagami is an enigma but I don't think he'd harm a child needlessly. Even he's not that cold. But, keep an eye on the kid."

"Thank you, Mr. Suoh." He hung up, and rubbed his face in exhaustion.

~CHANGE~

What an imbecile, to think that girl a boy. After walking out to my car, I looked at the file, the name, address, and schedule of Fujioka Haruhi. My hands clenched in rage at that idiot's insolence. As I climbed into the back, I took off my amulet – a charmed ring that kept my demonic aura from showing, much like that of the Fuyoheki carried by Naraku's Infant. I felt the release of my claws; tingling as poison dripped from them. How I would love to rip open that man's chest and crush his heart in my hand. And five hundred years ago, I would have. In these days, it would only cause more headache for me. Too much suspicion.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Where would you like to go?" The driver, a servant of mine since before my pursuit of Naraku, asked.

I contemplated just going directly to Fujioka's apartments, but… "I need to check in with my estates, bring me to my hotel."

"Yes, Sir."

~CHANGE~

"Oh, Kyoya." Tamaki looked up from his book, to see Kyoya coming into the music room, "Where have you been?"

"The office, I was getting paper work." Kyoya sat across from him.

"For the whole day?" Tamaki jumped over the table to poke Kyoya's cheek, "Are you keeping things from me?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He swatted Tamaki's hand away, "How was Haruhi today?"

"She went home early, she wasn't feeling well." Tamaki calmed, and rested his head on his hand, "So, the festival, I want not just us dressed up, but our guests too. And I want stalls with masks, and traditional games. And traditional dances!"

"That will be expensive, especially if we hire dancers. But if we sell the ladies the traditional grab, we'd perhaps gain at least the …" Kyoya started, scratching his plans in his notebook.

Tamaki paid little attention to Kyoya's figures as he imagined the festival's joviality.

~CHANGE~

I looked over the city of Tokyo; it was funny to think this was once forest and small clusters of villages. From the tall hotel, I could even spot the shrine built over the Bone-Eaters well. To think that rash woman could be jumping into the past to inconvenience an entire era right now. I looked at the date, possible, but not likely – she's probably already done that. How bothersome.

I called Jaken, it was amazing the little pest was still alive – but I supposed he was a good assistant, though still extraordinarily inconvenient.

"My Lord!" His squawking voice loud in my ears. "Are you coming home soon? I've kept everything in order for you –"

Then, the bane of my long life interrupted my servant, "Hey, Sesshomaru." The woman's voice came on, sounding irate and wearied. One would think that throughout the years my greatest enemy would be my half-brother, who as a hanyo could live for quite some time, and that his mate – the troublesome miko who created some of the most tempestuous years of my reign – would be akin to a speck of dirt on my shoe. But as it was, the woman was more like a thorn in my backside, lodged far too deep for any to get out. "Do you think you can get us some passports?"

I heard my half-brother in room, "Kagome, just ignore that bastard. I'm sure we can find some ourselves. I don't know why you always come to him when we need things."

"Inuyasha, sit!" I heard the age old thunk of my brother being forced to the ground, and imagined the hole in my floors "We need new identities and you know it. Now shut up and go away!" I held the phone away from my ear, and thankfully I heard the half-breed's footsteps fade away. The two were viscous to each other and whenever they imposed themselves in my home I wondered how they managed to stay together.

She giggled, "Inuyasha says he's taking me to France to see how Shippo's doing, but he's a total idiot and forgot that we've been without ID's for a couple months. He still doesn't get that you have to have passports to go out of the country."

I heard Jaken screech about the familiarity that the woman associates with me, and I hear the miko smack him. Her impertinent tone no longer bothers me; I've become reluctantly used to it. She forced her way into my life, dragging her foolish mate along. She talked to me often: about the past life, her friend's descendants, and the yokai that survived the extinction period, as the yokai now call it.

A period of plague, purification and war, it seemed that it all fell at once. First the plague that infected yokai blood, weakening the yoki; alone the disease would have passed unnoticed and most likely faded away (since the only way for it to spread was for one to have blood contact with the infected) but it seemed in reaction to the weakened yokai that miko's and monk's powers strengthened. To add to that, wars broke out between clans. It seemed within the century only the most powerful clans survived and many only a few dozen of each race. It was then that mating with humans became common and almost necessary of the tribes. Even my own prideful race started to diminish, and after so many years humans began to regard yokai and spirits as mere fantasy. Those of us who survived pureblooded assimilated into the human world out of necessity, and it's become taboo to reveal ourselves to humans.

"Brother?" I felt my anger grow, but I kept in. She knew I hated her calling me that, my only reprieve was that it annoyed Inuyasha just as much. "Have you been listening to me?"

"Why do ask me? Just call for Myoga."

"I tried looking for him but he's not in any of his usual places. Anyway, we were close to you so we decided to drop by. But as usual you weren't here." She sounded accusatory, a tone that often came with a lecture about running away, but she restrained herself knowing I would only hang up, "Anyway, I know that you know the guy who makes our ID's, and I asked the imp but he wouldn't give anything away."

I sighed, and, already knowing I'd regret it, asked: "Why don't you have any identity?"

"Oh, because a couple months ago Inuyasha was learning to drive a car and he went off a bridge. Normal humans wouldn't have survived, and even though they found no bodies they declared us dead. So, we've been laying low at your place."

My irritation raised, "Get Jaken."

I could feel her roll her eyes, but she handed the phone over, "L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Jaken, why wasn't _I_ informed that hanyo and his wench staying at my estate?"

The ugly imp started to beg for mercy, but I was not tolerant to this, "Jaken, take care of this. I will see to you in a few days."

I hung up as I heard Jaken spit insults at the miko, and feeling satisfied that he would get a double beating from both the woman and Inuyasha.

I lay on the bed, not needing to sleep but feeling overwhelmingly enraged. How releasing was it not so long ago, I could simple kill my stress away, revel in the movement of mind, body and power. It was too risky, these days, to use my yoki in public, and I exercise each sparingly. Peculiarly, it was only in my sparring with Inuyasha that I got a suitable challenge. My half-brother, that in a past life I barely acknowledged and only sought to fight for my rightful inheritance and honor, had become one of the few opponents powerful enough to give me a contest. When we meet we often fight, and many times it comes to a draw – the miko stopping the battle and calling attention to my destroyed grounds.

When not in my brothers company I relieved my mind and my body and my yoki only because I went, very rarely, to my mother's estate – hidden in the sky from human eyes and released my true form there. But these visits were few and far between, my mother not of enough importance to me to come often.

Neither of these options was available to me, so I lay in agonizing bloodlust, and wishing to hurry this visit along as to relieve that passion before I break.

~CHANGE~

Haruhi woke up feeling refreshed, her painful night of puking and coughing over. I wonder what I had. She thought, making her breakfast. Haruhi looked at the time, Shit, I'm going to be late. She hurriedly packed up her things, realizing a little too late she didn't make a lunch and didn't have any leftovers, as she had those for her dinner – being too sick to make anything and not brave enough to taste whatever her father concocted. She shrugged; there wasn't much she could do. She'd just have to wait until the club and get snacks then.

Now, right after lunch time, she had regretted her decision. Even her small breakfast in the morning wouldn't compensate for a night of puking all her food out, and her stomach was protesting for her skipped meal_. I should have just taken Dad's food_. But then she remembered the food – if that's what you could call it – and shuddered, _no_, she decided, _even starvation was better than that_.

The twins looked over at a particularly loud rumbled, "Didn't you eat at lunch?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi shook her head and explained her predicament. The boys rolled their eyes, "If you'd have asked we would have given you some food." They replied together.

"But since you didn't…" Hikaru started, pulling out a candy bar.

"Here." Kaoru ended, giving her another.

"I can't accept –" Her stomach growled so loudly the students around started to notice. She blushed, and accepted them with gratitude.

~CHANGE~

"I'm glad to see your better." Kyoya said when Haruhi came into the music room, "After all, you do have a debt and missing days wouldn't help you repay it."

Haruhi sent him a deadpanned expression; she'd already decided that Kyoya would keep adding debt to her already massive one just to keep her in the club.

Kaoru and Hikaru snickered but didn't say anything to her, as they already had a few guests trickling in. Tamaki sprang to her though and started his over abundant exuberance. She ignored most of it, instead focusing on two girls sitting across Haruhi's usual spot.

"Hey, Kyoya, I didn't know I had guests already."

"Hmm… Oh, yes, Miss Yamamoto Rei and Sendo Kokone. Miss Yamamoto is a regular, she usually sits with the twins, but she explained that Miss Sendo wasn't interested in their 'brotherly love' package. I suggested you."

Haruhi was surprised, recommending her was oddly helpful. Secret acts of kindness, just like Kyoya. She smiled at him. Then she stopped, "Sendo, isn't that Kasanoda's friend's last name?"

"Oh, yes, she's the eldest girl in the Sendo Syndicate." Kyoya smiled. "Have fun."

Bastard, Haruhi slipped a glare his way, oh well, might as well play nice. She sat down across from them, "Welcome ladies."

"Hello, Haruhi!" Rei gushed, "I would like you to meet my good friend, Kokone."

The girl next to Rei held out her hand, Haruhi shook it. "It's a pleasure, would you like some tea?" They nodded and Haruhi poured it in their tea cups, "I'm surprised that you're here, Rei. I understand you're usually with Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Yes, well, I thought that you would be better at breaking in Kokone. I'm trying to get her interested in coming here with me."

"Oh? Do you not want to be here?" Haruhi addressed Kokone.

The woman smiled politely, "Not of course to offend your … club but I have better things to do with my time then stoke men's egos."

Rei laughed and playfully hit her, "Oh, Kokone, always so blunt. We don't come to stoke their egos; we're here to have fun!"

A loud squeal came from the twins' corner, and she looked hopefully at them, straining to see what was going on. Kokone waved her off, "Go, have 'fun'."

Rei was up and over to their table in second, not even giving her friend a second thought.

"Some good friend I have," Kokone examined, watching Rei shriek with delight at the boys loving tendencies.

"So, what grade are you? I haven't seen you in any of my classes?" Haruhi tried to make conversations.

"I'm a second year, and, as you probably know, D class."

"Why'd you come if you didn't want to?"

She was quiet for a moment, Haruhi could see her contemplating telling the truth, and finally she gave a small smile and said, "Beats going home."

She didn't say much else, mainly because a couple other girls came to sit by Haruhi also. After the other girls sat down, she scooted to the farthest point away and kept her gaze to the window. The girls ignored her for the most part, but some of the higher classed girls scrunched their noses, as if smelling something bad. Kokone continued to sit there quietly until closing time, her friend leaving without telling her.

Haruhi shook her awake, "Miss Kokone, it's time to go."

Kokone blearily looked around, and gaze locked to the window and her eyes cleared, "Someone's at the door." She observed in the reflection, and the club members looked to find her correct.

A man stood by the newly opened door, "Fujioka Haruhi."

Haruhi raised her hand slightly, "Yes, I'm Haruhi." The man walked over, handed her a note, and told her it's from his employer.

"Okay…" Haruhi gingerly opened it; the members huddled around to get a peak, "It's an invitation to dinner?" She looked up at the messenger.

He nodded, "My employer has told me to drive you, if you would."

"Where is this place?" Haruhi asked but the boys protested.

"You don't even know who it is!" Cried Tamaki – who happened to be the loudest – "He could be murderer, or worst a pervert!" Haruhi ignored him, curiosity getting the best of her, and asked Kyoya if she could call her dad to say she wouldn't be home for dinner. Tamaki became more insistent, "Do as your daddy says! Daddy doesn't want his little daughter to get hurt." He mauled Haruhi, and the twins called 'pervert.' Tamaki chased after them.

Kyoya saw Haruhi leave, and went to their last guest, "Miss Sendo, I'm afraid it's time to go."

Kokone nodded, and stood but didn't go to leave. She looked out to the beautiful trees dotted around the court yard, "Miss Kokone?" Kyoya nudged, giving her a small smile.

"You didn't notice? The wind stopped."


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

**This is a short one, which I feel sorry about after such a long time of waiting but I've had a hard time actually finishing it.**

"Sir, can I trust you?" Haruhi asked the driver, "Because this is all kinda…suspicious."

"My employer is a family friend." The driver said, looking back and giving a small smile, "His family's known yours since the feudal era, or so they say."

"How come I don't know them then?"

He hesitated, "You'll have to ask him."

"How much longer until we arrive?" Haruhi noticed they were in the richer downtown of Tokyo.

"Not much, we're almost there."

True to his word, it was only a few more turns to a fancy looking restaurant and the driver parked the car to the front of the place, he got out but Haruhi already was opening the door and getting out on her own. He quickly ran around the car to escort her in. Haruhi looked around at the elegantly clad restaurant. The driver led her to the hostess, "Welcome to Kabuki, do you have a reservation?"

The driver nodded, "I don't but the young man does, under the name Yagami."

The hostess seemed to automatically stand straighter, "Yes, this way, Sir."

Haruhi nodded, following the hostess, _Yagami, like that man that owns the west or whatever; _Haruhi wondered what he could want with her.

The hostess led her up stairs to an enclosed booth, there sat a man. The man had long black hair, tied in a plait, he was tall even sitting down, and as they came near he turned to look at her. His eyes an odd combination of brown and gold, and they pierced through Haruhi with an intensity that would have made Kyoya shudder. He didn't stand up, but waved Haruhi to the empty seat.

When Haruhi hesitated, regretting her curiosity now, the man snapped, "Sit."

Haruhi did, still eyeing the man, "Your Yagami, the man who supposedly owns the west of Japan."

He gave a small upturn of the lips, not really a smile, more of a smirk, a pride filled one. "So, you have heard of me. Not many know who I am."

"I have very well informed friends." She explained.

"Yes, in your _club_ I imagine." Yagami turned distasteful – Haruhi couldn't see it in his face, but felt it, a general impression that he didn't approve, and oddly it made her feel just slightly disappointed, as if she had wanted to impress him.

"What did you bring me here for?" She asked, genuinely curious.

He seemed to see that and as if wanting to disconcert her, he didn't answer just snapped for a waiter. The waiter came, faster than any waiter she'd ever seen before – _they're really terrified of him_. He rattled off an order, a steak, rare, bloody – he specified, and looked expectantly at Haruhi. When she floundered for any type of food, he ordered for her. He didn't specify though just said seafood – which was enough to brighten Haruhi's day. He spoke only after they'd eaten, she had never eaten such good food, having a well prepared lobster tail, crab and shrimp, and tried to forget that her companion was eating a truly blood dripping steak.

He had allowed her a dessert, ordering a piece of very fancy looking cake and an ice cream sundae. He didn't have any dessert but sipped a very expensive sounding brandy. "I'm sure you're asking curious as to why I've asked you here."

She almost forget herself and started to talk with a fork full of cake in her mouth, but at the last second shut her mouth and nodded, swallowing hard to get it all down. "I'll admit I'm a little worried for my safety."

"Yes, so was your mother." He gifted her a small, almost sorrowful smile.

"How do you know my mom?" Haruhi put down her fork rather forcefully, giving him her full attention.

"When she was around your age, I met with her as I am with you."

"Why? For what purpose?" Her mind going in circles, he didn't look old enough to have met with her mother in such a serious manner – she took a good look at him, _Goodness, he looks even younger than my mom when she died._

"I offered her the same I'm going to offer you: Security."

"What do you mean security? Like a body guard?" Haruhi's mind went to every mobster movie she'd ever watched, how they offered protection in exchange for payment, and if you refuse the only protection you'd need was against them.

"If that is what you require." He looked so intensely at her, "That is what I offer, whatever you desire from me until death. Be it money, education, protection, you will have it."

"Why? I haven't done anything for you. I don't even know you." Haruhi inquired.

"It is a promise that I – that my family has made to yours many years ago. Your mother is supposed to tell you as it is only extended through the eldest female line but as your mother is dead that was impossible."

"That's stupid," He lifted a bemused eyebrow, "Why only the oldest, the female line?"

He did not answer the question, content in keeping his mystery. He reached into his silk suit and pulled out a small, elegant looking box. He handed it to her; she opened it, revealing a phone. "Your mother was insistent on not taking my insurance, thinking that it was by debt that I give my gifts. Do not be so folly. I am merely fulfilling my vow, one that I cannot, will not, break. I will advise you though, do not see me as a fairy godmother come to take all your problems away. My vow was to watch over you, not to shower you spoilt. Use it wisely and sparingly as your mother did before you and her mother before her. I will not catch you as you fall, only offer my hand when you have fallen, understand. What you do is your own responsibility and the only way for you to learn and grow is if I do not hold your hand."

Haruhi understood, and she expressed that to him. She also inferred that he was warning her: do not use him, do not call him, do not think about him. There was a reason her mother never told Haruhi about him and his vow, and why her mom hardly ever used him.

"Sir?" Haruhi asked, as she stood to go, "What _did_ my mother ask of you?"

"To save your life."

She turned, wanting an explanation but someone ushered her out. "Haruhi!" A hushed voice caught her attention, she looked at her usher and realized it was one of her host-mates. Or, more specifically two, Honey acting as the head to Mori's tall body. Outside she was greeted with the troop dressed as service men, the twins waiters, Kyoya a taxi driver and Tamaki a mail man. As Mori went to stand beside them, she saw that he and Honey made up maids – complete with frilly aprons over their dresses and little frilly maid headbands.

She sighed; convinced they would be the death of her. "So, what happened?" Tamaki asked in all seriousness, the others intently listening for the answer.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here." Haruhi promised as Kyoya called for Tamaki's private car.

And as they left for what she presumed was the school, she took her assumed advice. She told them only that Yagami had taken interest in her situation and offered opportunities to help her. She also told that she probably wouldn't accept. Her announcement got a rise out of Kyoya who protested that to deny a man like Yagami could be potentially dangerous to her and her family. And, she suspected, his real concern being himself. Kyoya, and all of the boys, were integrated in her life, in her future; what happens to her affects them.

~CHANGE~

There was no soft touch. No gentle caress. Not even a tickle. _The wind has stopped, but why?_ Kokone looked to the sky, the moon shinning bright above. Closing her eyes, she falls to the ground, the petals from the field breaking away in their attempt to escape Kokone's body. Breathing in the sweet, earthy smell of wildflowers, hearing the crickets and far off voices of her family, feeling the swelling loneliness.

_Wind return to me._


	4. Preparation

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

**This one went in an odd direction. I'm strangely satisfied with it, but I wish I could have thought of something better… sigh, oh, well. **

_To save your life…_

What did that even mean? Haruhi thought back to Yagami, the more she spent on him the more she had the feeling it was a dream. _After all,_ she reasoned, _I did just recover from a flu or whatever_. _Like a huge business tycoon would be interested in me…_ She chuckled weakly, gaining the attention of Kyoya. He raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment. Haruhi shook her head and focused on Tamaki's plan.

"…and when it starts, we'll be here –" He pointed to a square-ish figure in the crudely drawn layout of the festival.

"What's that?" The twins squinted their eyes at it.

"Weren't you listening! It's the main stage!" Tamaki gabbed at it again, but the twin pointed to a bigger rectangle in the middle of the drawing.

"Wouldn't that be the main stage?"

"Why you…" Tamaki growled, "I'm King! I say what it is! And that –" He pointed to his square "– is the main stage!"

The twins continued to berate his drawing, but Haruhi had stopped listening. "Kyoya? When is this festival again?"

"The Saturday of next week – it's the annual Spring Break send off. The school asked us to host it this year. Last year I believe the gardening club planned it. If I remember correctly, it was very fragrant, but hardly any one showed; most are already on planes to vacation spots by Saturday. So, with our popularity, the school is hoping for a higher turnout."

He paused, "Today, Miss Sendo came again, didn't she? She sat by you, did she say anything?"

Haruhi shook her head, "She sat by me, but all she did was sip the tea and listen. She nodded a couple times though."

"At least she didn't fall asleep again." Kyoya stated, penciling in notes again.

~CHANGE~

The estate seemed peaceful as I was driven up, but I knew differently. With that woman, there was a guarantee of chaos. The car stopped and I stepped out, feeling peculiar as the wind stayed. I took a deep breath, already hearing the servants, the woman, her husband. Even the air smelt empty – forsaken. I tried not to think about it as I opened my front doors to the entry hall. Jaken and a maid was at the door, waiting. I took off my jacket and my ring; giving the former to the maid, and putting the latter in my vests' inner pocket. As soon as I passed them, Jaken clamored to my side and the maid ducked out. When we came into the sitting room, he started: beginning with my business – a small issue with one of my investments, an easy fix – and hesitantly eased into my 'guests.'

"Master! I never meant for them to stay – in fact I commanded them to leave the moment they knocked on your door! I was insistent but they ignored me. Lady Kagome, your Lordship, she is most aggressive…" I fought to keep the scoff to myself – aggressive was too mild for her.

"Ah, there you are, brother." _Speak of the devil and she will come_. The miko stood in the living room door, smelling of freshly baked cookies, her own natural gingery smell and the Halfling. She smiled at me, the fondness she connected with me confounded all of us. Not even Inuyasha, whom has spent many decades knowing and loving her, could understand her softness towards me.

Inuyasha followed, greedily scarfing down the chocolate smelling bakery. He glanced at me and scowled, "What are _you _doin' here." A clear growl in his tone, but his woman hit his stomach, making him choke on his cookie and turn a nice red hue. He turned back and beat his chest to get the crumbs out of his lungs. A faint call for water was heard as he lurched back to the kitchen.

"Serves him right," She winked at me; Jaken had already declared he was going and could not berate for her familiarity. She sat on the love seat and patted next to her. I took the chair opposite. She rolled her eyes, but held out a cookie to me. "Try it; I think you'll like this one. I made it with dark chocolate – got the brand you like, too – so it's not too sweet. I baked milk and white chocolate ones too, for me and Inuyasha." Seeing I wasn't taking it, she set it on a plate on the coffee table. "Any way, I made arrangements with Jaken, we're gonna meet with the guy next week, probably won't be out of here until Monday or Tuesday of the following. Shippo's going to be so surprised! We haven't told him yet. Him and Soten have had a little bit of a rough time lately, so I figured dropping by would cheer him up."

I couldn't care less about her little runt nor his tempestuous mate, but for whatever reason she always felt the need to share their current status – forever "off-and-on" (her words) as it was – as if the fox and thunder yokai were important. She continued, "Then, we're planning on coming back here, visiting Shiori. You know the bat hanyo; Inuyasha likes to check up on her every once in a while. She was pregnant last time we went there. She must have had the baby by now. I can't wait to see it! Then we'll come back for a couple weeks maybe." She looked at me to confirm or deny; I did neither. She sighed, and stood up, "When we come back, I'll call so you can be here. I don't like it that you're never at home. You're always off somewhere. Avoiding everyone, that what you're really doing." She huffed, putting her hand on her hips and looking at me much as I've seen her do to others – a mothering instinct, I suppose. Compensating for not being able to bear children – the price for her long life.

She left, and I was alone. I glanced at the cookie and broke a piece off. It was a bit sweet.

~CHANGE~

_Left. One, two, three. More point. Relax fingers. Focus, focus…_

Dancing had always relaxed her, gave a relief from school, family, so called friends. A figure darkened the door and in her pirouette, _focus, spot… _she turned her head to quickly, losing her balancing, stumbling. She quickly stepped to regain it, but the figure already 'caught' her. Arms gently reinforcing her catch, but they quickly released when he realized she had recuperated herself.

"My apologies." She looked up in surprise; it was the dark, bespectacled student from that ridiculous club.

"Ootori," Kokone tipped her head slightly in greeting.

"Yes, Ootori Kyoya." He introduced, "Miss Sendo, I did not expect you here. I'm looking for the instructor."

She turned around to hide a smirk, "Thinking of joining ballet?"

"Not by any means, but I am looking to hire some dancers."

"Ah. Well, there are many styles of dance here. But, the senior ballet instructor – she won't be available until seven."

He looked at the time, "And the others?"

"I'm one of the contemporary and Japanese traditional," She stood straighter, "But we have jazz, hip hop, street, tap –" Indicating that she could go on, he shook his head.

"Contemporary and traditional seems quite contrary." He looked amused and glanced her over, taking in her dark brown hair –tied in a loose bun and clipped with jade beads – brown eyes, fair skin making the red painted on her lips and eye lids harsh. She was not ugly, but she had an unappealing force to her. No, Kyoya decided, not unappealing but rough force. A look in her eyes, her body language made her almost unattractive – a tug of your body to flee.

On closer inspection though, he noticed the exhaustion around her eyes, as if she could not or would not sleep.

"Not, really. At one point even traditional dances seemed new." She smiled thinly, noticing the once over and not wholly happy about it.

"It seems that you are the most suitable after all. I am looking for entertainers to dance in the spring festival."

Kokone started to pack her belongings in a small duffel bag, "You probably would have to talk to the senior instructor or owners about that. And the girls would have to sign on individually. We usually don't accept clients. But if you need advice about choreography, I do most of the actual teaching."

"That would be most insightful. Perhaps, you may come to the club sometime and we could discuss more." Kyoya prompted, to which she gave a hesitant nod and responded with maybe.

"If I could also get the senior instructors phone number: that would be most helpful."

She agreed and wrote a few cell numbers on a piece of scrap paper, "If he agrees to be hired, call me. We'll get together to discuss styles."

"Thank you, Miss Sendo."

"It's Kokone."

"Then call me Kyoya."

"Okay then Kyoya. I just might be seeing you."

"Yes, quite soon."

~CHANGE~

"Kokone, it's been some time." She looked up at her older brother, Tetsuya. His dirt blond hair, grey eyes, and sweet feminine face were so in contrast to her own dark hair and eyes, her coarse aura, she often wondered if they were even related.

"Yes," She replied shortly. Eyes shot down to glare at the floor, the hideous yellow dress caught her attention and she took her hurt and betrayal out on a loose string. "Not long enough."

Behind him, the red head came up to him. "Who's this?" Curiosity loomed underneath an ice expression.

"Ritsu, this is my little sister." Despite the glare she shot at Tetsuya, he smiled warmly at her.

"Really," the disbelief clear on his face, "'Cause you guys don't look like you share a drop of blood."

"True, we are only half siblings. She takes after our fa–" Kokone pushed passed him, cutting him off and enticing a rash outburst from Kasanoda. She walked as fast as she could away.

Tetsuya sighed, "I don't understand her. She was the only one that really pushed me to get out of our family in the first place. I thought she'd be happy for me."

"Maybe she's lonely without you?"

"I doubt it. We weren't very close: she was never allowed in the main house, because she's an illegitimate child. We only really talked just before I ran away."

"That doesn't seem right." Kasanoda watched as the girl pushed open a school door, still looking at the ground. "Maybe she wished she could run away."

"Maybe… she always was hard to read." Tetsuya smiled at his boss and continued walking.

~CHANGE~

Kyoya hung up the phone and turned to Tamaki. "The dancers should be available. I'm setting up a meeting with the choreographer; I know you said you wanted to come."

"YIPEEE!" Tamaki lifted himself off the ground as he punch the air, "Did you hear that Haruhi! Did ya? Did ya?" He drifted off in her direction.

Kyoya tapped the number in for Kokone, it rang until her voice mail beeped: "Miss Kokone, I got your boss to say yes, come to the club on Monday and stay after to discuss with me and our President."

~CHANGE~

"Miss Kokone, I'm glad you could make it." Kyoya greeted, bowing slightly to her.

Kokone laughed, "Enough with the Miss already."

"As you wish." Kyoya nudged his glasses higher, "Would you like to sit with Haruhi today?"

"No, I'm a little bored of idle chatter. I'll sit and wait for this to be over; after all I'm just here for business." She took an empty seat, and Kyoya followed.

"Sometimes mixing business with pleasure isn't a bad thing," he suggested.

"Other times mixing business with pleasure _is _a very bad thing," she stared at him, not in a glare, but not soft either. It was a hard intense look, and if Kyoya wasn't so observant he wouldn't have noticed the bits of bright red peeking out of small cuts in the brown. He was getting sucked in and he knew it. Haruhi noticed and called out his name several times, but it took actually touching his elbow to shake him free. Kokone then turned and gazed out the window, watching the wind flow.

Haruhi gave him an odd look, and greeted Kokone. Kyoya explained she didn't want to be disturbed, so Haruhi went back to her 'princesses' and Kyoya went back to his managing, but kept an eye on the young woman as he did so.

After all the guests went home, Kyoya shook Kokone awake. "Kokone." She awoke abruptly to her name. Her eyes, again, were focusing on the winds gusts outside.

"It's time to discuss the dances."

"Yes," she replied vaguely, "I know. But first…"

She walked out, her gaze tracking the wind, like a trance. "Princess?" Tamaki called after. Haruhi followed her, curious at the woman's odd behavior. The others followed Haruhi, dragging her back to "a safe spying distance."

They followed her out to the court yards. She took an odd path, one that made sure there was a window to look out of and as the wind blew faster, Kokone seemed to go faster, walking, jogging, running. By the time they stopped, Haruhi was exhausted. Kokone though only ran faster into the gale, but as she was almost there it seemed to stop. Too suddenly for any nature.

A devastated look crossed her face, and then she noticed them, peering – not hidden in the slightest – from the entrance to the court yard. She looked around, a bewildered look on her face, her lips formed the start of a sentence but it never traveled far enough to hear.

Tamaki stepped out, "Princess?" and caught her as she fell, tears leaking out. She raised a hand to her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm crying." Haruhi heard her say, "I don't think I feel sad." But, then, contradictory to her statement, a sob burst out.


	5. Dreaming

**Chapter 5: Dreaming**

**After the last chapter, I've had to revise my plan for this chapter (just a little). So here goes nothing**

"…run ka…"

"Run? Run where?"

"…he knows…"

"He knows? Knows what?"

"…leave me...save yourself…"

"I can't! Wait! Come back…" _A hand. My hand?_

_Everything's gone away… No, every_one's _gone away_

_Why can't I see… is this a blizzard?_

…_everyone is always gone…_

_But_

_What about him…_

_Who?_

_The one who can make me free…_

…_I can be free?_

I _can be free._

"Don't stop." Pleasure rushed over me. Soft, wet lips pressed against my neck.

"Witch?" the voice deep and amused…_amused..._, "Where is your spirit, your impudence."

"I-I…can't…" Sharp claws…_claws..._pulled the kimono over my shoulders, letting the layers fall to my waist…_kimono…_

The claws moved down my shoulders, spreading a heat where it trailed…_I'm trapped…_ Fangs perceptively nipped at the soft skin to my blood…_no…stop…_

A sensuous sting…_it burns…_

…_burns…_

Kokone's lungs burned. _Shit, did I forget to breathe?_

She took deep, low breaths to calm her lungs – and now that she noticed: her racing heart. Pressing her hand to her chest, she stilled herself. Listening to nothing but the flow of her body and the beat of her heart. The sound had always soothed her – the comfort of knowing one is alive, she guessed.

She rested for a while, debating just ditching school today. She glanced at her clock. _Ha. I've already missed most of it anyway._ And she rolled over to go back to sleep.

She paused – the flash of a face. Its features were vague, like it was running away, _probably from my dream_, but then she had an odd thought, _he had freckles…_

She shook her head and scoffed, there was no way she could know that.

~CHANGE~

"Hey." Haruhi sat down beside Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded at her, but stayed silent. His hands fidgeted on a small clip, Haruhi recognized it as one of Kokone's jade pins. She watched as his eyes swept over the students pouring out of school.

"You're worried about her?" She felt surprised but now that she thought on it she realized she shouldn't be.

"Hardly, but after last night…" He trailed off, cleared his throat and restarted, "We didn't finish our business for the festival."

"Don't you have her number?"

"Her phone is dead."

"And you would know this how?" Haruhi raised her eye brows.

He dug in his pocket and brought out a rather old flip phone, and opened it to show a flashing red battery on its screen.

"Ah," She understood, "Well, you could always go to her place. Or talk to her brother – I mean they may still be in contact, their related after all."

"Barely. And I've already tried Sendo Tetsuya, he says their very distant. And I would never consider going to a syndicates' compound, that would be both detrimental to my health and my name."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Well, you could try her work."

"I was planning on going to the studio after club."

_Seems he thought of everything._ Haruhi smiled to herself, he was really going through a lot of effort to talk to one girl – even for business.

"You know, you can always just hire another group to dance. I'm sure there's more than one in the area."

Kyoya's lips thinned but stayed silent.

~CHANGE~

_Are you leaving?_

_Yes…It's enough…_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, the memory fading as he woke from his sleep. _What is enough?_

He pushed the thought from his mind; he could not afford foolish thoughts. But throughout the day the question kept creeping up. It was detracting enough that he didn't even build the energy to glare at his half-brother and the wench.

"Hey, you okay?" She sat next to him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru stared out the window, thumb absentmindedly tracing the band of his enchanted ring, occasionally rubbing at the embedded single jade bead.

"Do…" she gathered up her courage, "Do you want to talk about it? It's therapeutic."

_That _caught his attention, and he stilled his fidgeting. A glare, but no answer.

"I've been a little worried about you lately." She herself nervously twitched, "Are you sure you don't need to talk about stuff? I know you lost a lot with the extinction period and before that as well."

He was no longer glaring at her but at the wall in front of them. He wished he could kill her, squeeze her little neck and feel the tendons pop, the blood gush, the bones crack and break. She touched his arm and he stood up, shrugging her hand off. She sighed, and crossed her arms, "Jackass. I'm just trying to be a good sister and you always just brush me off."

"You are not trying to be my sister, you are trying to be my mother. You are pushing your need for children; you seem to forget that I am not your child. I am the demon lord of the west, I am more than a thousand years older than you – and, most importantly, you cannot bear children. You traded your offspring for your own life." Sesshomaru seethed.

She stood up and turned away. Her voice shook, but she gritted out: "At least my child didn't grow old before I did. At least I ended up with the man I love. What happened to you? Your beloved Rin dead before she could see the _great _empire you promised her. Your woman dead before you could even begin to love her back."

She rushed out, wiping tears from her checks. Sesshomaru clenched his hands, _Bitch…_

Before she slammed the door shut, he heard her say: "We're all you have left; you could at least appreciate that."

"I have no need for such sentiment. Out-living my world is an accepted part of my life." Sesshomaru explained to an empty room.

~CHANGE~

"Is Miss Kokone here?" Kyoya asked politely to the receptionist.

The young woman smiled brilliantly, "I'd have to check the logs, but I haven't seen her and she rarely signs in anyway."

Kyoya waited a few seconds, and then cleared his throat, "Can you check the logs," his voice getting an edge, and he smiled icily, "Just to be sure."

She sighed, "I suppose…" She started typing on her laptop.

"Kyoya?" the door clicked shut.

He turned to his name and saw a shabby looking Kokone. Her hair widely escaping her pin up, make up hurried and asymmetrical, clothes frumped and loose. Kyoya's cheeks heated as he realized how upon further inspection that he found it rather … _cute._

"Kokone!" Kyoya stepped forward eagerly; he stopped and composed himself, "We didn't get to discuss the festival."

"Oh," she glanced to the floor obviously embarrassed, and as she turned her head, Kyoya saw a dark bruise on her lower jaw, almost hidden by concealer and thick black hair. And almost immediately Kyoya's hands were bringing her face closer, wiping at the heavily coated concealer.

"Who did this?" Her eyes stared intensely through his own; he had to keep his mind on the blue and purple marring her face.

"No one." She tugged her face away, "And it's really none of your business."

"Someone hurt you. Shouldn't that be someone's business?"

"No one hurt me, and if someone did, it certainly wouldn't be yours." Kokone rolled her eyes and brushed past him.

His teeth ground and his fists clenched, he imagined slamming his fist into the bastard who could do such a thing. She turned back and laughed at his tensed figure: "I promise, no one hurt me. I was trying a half-Buddha on the silks and I kneed myself." Her face flushed with resigned embarrassment.

Kyoya almost laughed in both relief and foolishness – not a feeling he was accustomed to. In fact he couldn't help a small, bashful smile to shine through; _why do I even care?_ The receptionist sighed, "Sendo, you shouldn't be on the silks without supervision."

Kokone motioned Kyoya into the hallway, rolling her eyes and called a: "Nosy bitch" as they walked by. She showed them to a small room with a sofa and kitchen area.

"So, about the festival…" She began; turning away from him as she made coffee, "The girls are on board, and they do expect to be paid. But I think I should pass, I haven't really felt normal."

"Why?" Kyoya said impassively, but he felt disappointed bubble up.

"Just haven't been sleeping," She stretched a closed-lipped smile.

"And the spontaneous tears bit." Kyoya mocked, and silently added _not to mention the whole wind thing._

She scoffed, "Just the sleep deprivation."

"Yes, that must be it." He stared at her, disbelieving.

"Anyway, as you can see," she motioned to her cheek, "I've been in a slump, so I don't think it would be a great idea."

"Yes, makes me wonder how you became an instructor."

"Shut up, asshole. I happen to be a great dancer."

"Then, prove it." Kyoya sniffed at the insult but was glad that she was responding to him.

"Maybe I will…" She gave him a look, somewhere between a glare and a smirk. He found he liked it, the spunk and confidence she exhumed.

He put his hands in his pocket and almost jumped when he felt the phone and pin. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot." He held out her phone and was going to pick out the bead also but couldn't make himself hand it over.

She looked surprised, like she didn't even realize it was missing. "Well, thanks. I guess." She threw the flip-phone in her bag and Kyoya made a mental note not to expect any contact by that cell. Unknown to Kyoya, Kokone was much more worried over the missing pin then over some useless phone. And when he didn't offer it as well, Kokone had the thought the heirloom was lost to her forever.

~CHANGE~

_I have things I need to attend to…_

The thought nagged, brilliant at first but fading fast as he watched her dance. Though her face was covered by a plain white mask, he could see her in the way she moved, the way her hair seemed to be curled by the humidity as it flowed about her, the gentle force she seemed to possess as she stretched her arm out, fan snapping open. He could almost sense her closing her eyes; though, he could not see her face, and felt the peace exhume her body. For a moment Kyoya wondered if the crowd was as entranced by her as he, because as her arm movement flowed into a step of her foot, the crowd seemed to step with her. The need to watch as closely as possible, to listen for each chime of bells, to smell the sweet aroma of wild flower and salty swell of sweat.

And then it was over. The last thump of the drum sounded and she seemed to collapse in a graceful heap of black hair and white, red silk. Everything was still for a moments and before the claps of the audience could even begin a squad of new dancers all baring the Noh-mask of damsels and the stiff fabric of a princess and Kokone was gone. A new beat pounded, new bells sounded.

"That was something." One of the twins sounded behind him.

Honey nodded in agreement, and in one of his odd moments where he looked his age, stated: "That wasn't just something. It was enticing. Like the best chocolate and strawberry cake ever." His adult moment gone and the child returning. He climbed up Mori.

~CHANGE~

Sesshomaru was looking out another window, into another volley of lights, the energy of his compound celebrating the coming Spring. Laughing and shrieking and hollering came muffled as the sound waves vibrated his glass pane. Colors flowed past his sight – streams of oranges, reds, whites, blues, blacks, whites, blurred and curved his fields as they marched on to the shrine near his palace. Humans and youkai pulsing together as one unit, the distinction as archaic as the Chinese influences robes he wore.

His sight flickered inward as he noticed the light of his phone vibrate on. Leisurely, he made his way to it and when he flicked it open he didn't say a word, but heard the gasping of breath and "Yagami? Is Mr. Yagami there? Please I – I can't stop the bleeding and …" A sob; his eyes widened, he never expected this call so soon, "Please come. She's convulsing," A faint '_no, police; please I can't go to the hospital' "_I need to get help, to do _something!"_

The faint voice froze him; it was softer and younger but… "No." He breathed and hung up.

_Kagura…_


End file.
